fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe
}} Call Me Maybe, en español Tal Vez Me Llaman, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Carly Rae Jepsen, La canción sera interpretada por Estrella y Eva, tras descubrir a Yamil y sus intenciones las chicas cantan esta canción, demostrando su superioridad. Letra de la Canción: Eva: I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way Estrella: I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Eva y Estrella: Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night wind was blowing Where do you think you're going, baby? Chicas de New Directions: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe ... Hey, I just met you and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Eva y Estrella: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still you're in my way Eva: I beg and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Estrella: Your stare's holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night wind was blowing Where do you think you're going baby? Chicas de New Directions: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... It's hard to look right, at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe ... Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe ... And all the other boys, try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Eva y Estrella: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad Eva: It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Estrella: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe Chicas de New Directions: And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Eva y Estrella: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that ... So call me maybe Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Here I'm Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Estrella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project